bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Nathanael1711/Archiv 3
Bionicle Comic Würdest du bitte wieder ein Link zum neuen Bionicle-Magazin auf BZPower machen, da es ja nun keine deutschen Bionicle-Magazine gibt. ^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:40, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sicher. Es wird aber auch noch auf Deutsch übersetzt werden... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:21, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sie meinte den Comic, der wird ja nicht mehr übersetzt, das letzte war das letzte^^. Schau doch mal bitte in der Diskussion: Wiki-Nui Fanfiction vorbei. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 17:13, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vielen Dank Nath. ^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:48, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ...habe ich behautet, dass er OFFIZIELL übersetzt wird? Nuhrii the Metruan übernimmt das (Übersetzer von Dwellers in Darkness) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:13, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hier ist die deutsche Version. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:25, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Matau ich brauche Hilfe für meine seite um eine infobox zu machen kannst du mir helfen Nathaneal1711? Matau 20:08, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, sieh dir die Kategorie:Infoboxen an. Bei Vorlage:Charakter ist alles erklärt. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:41, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Brutaka?! Hallo, warum wurde mein Entwurf für die Brutaka-seite gelöscht? Bitte um Meldung, gerne auch per ICQ 8237796777 oder e-mail SandroSchmitt@gmx.de --Clown fish 16:44, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es wurde nichts gelöscht. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:45, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Warum kann ich sie dann nciht weiter bearbeiten? --Clown fish 16:48, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich hatte sie geschützt. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:50, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Reale Welt Könnten wir den Abschnitt Reale Welt nicht ein bisschen ausführlicher machen, so wie die Englischen wikis? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 16:58, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wie du willst. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:16, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ok danke. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 17:19, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) HILFE Über meiner Seite (benutzer:Toa_Hagah_Norik) steht: "Wenn ihr Privat-Bilder, z.b. von euren eigenen Figuren, hochladet, schreibt bitte "Dies ist ein privates Bild von ". Ihr könnt das auch bei bereits hochgeladenen Bildern nachholen. Bilder, auf denen das alles nicht der Fall ist, werden ab dem 17. Januar gelöscht.", dies wollte ich auch machen, nur ich weis nicht wie. kannst du mir sagen wie? BITTE /Toa Hagah Norik 15:01, 9. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ganz einfach: Auf der Seite, mit der du die Bilder hochladen kannst, befindet sich ein großes Feld, neben dem "Beschreibung/Quelle:" steht. In dieses Feld musst du das eintragen. Bei Bildern, die bereits hochgeladen sind, klickst du einfach auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite (also z.B. hier) oben auf "bearbeiten" und trägst die Information dort ein. Bei den beiden Bildern, die du bisher auf deiner Benutzerseite hast, ist das aber natürlich nicht nötig, denn Tanma und Photok sind ja offizielle Sets. Das ist nur bei den selbstgebauten Sets, damit niemand denkt, dass Lego dieses Set wirklich so herausgebracht hat. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 15:47, 9. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ich hab es versuchte ,verstehe es aber Leider immer noch nicht. Toa Hagah Norik 18:45, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Reale Welt wieso hast du es rückgängig gemacht? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 10:03, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Deine Diskussion. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:06, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Fragen wir doch einfach den Tech. Er hat das Wiki gegründet. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 10:36, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) tu es nur ... es wird ewigkeiten dauern, bis du ihn erreicht hast... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:40, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, weil die Adresse nicht stimmt, habs schon versucht. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 10:44, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die E-Mail stimmt -- ich habe ihn bereits zum Wiki-Nui Geburtstag kontaktiert. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:48, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Barraki Wollte mich nur mal wegen meinen kleinen Fehlern bei den beiden Artikeln endschuldigen, aber ich denke mal, wenn man so viele Artikel wie ich in letzter Zeit überarbeitet, will man die Artikel schnell fertig machen und andere müssen dann die Fehler verbessern... Sorry! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 16:27, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Was wäre schon ein Wiki ohne Fehler zum Verbessern? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:30, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ein Wiki ohne Fehler, und das gibt es nicht... aber trotzdem, ich schätze es sind noch mehr Fehler drin [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 16:32, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Mach nur weiter. Ich habe so einen Instinkt, wenn ich Fehler sehe, muss ich sie sofort korrigieren -- wenn ich nicht zu faul bin. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:34, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ohja, ich bin auch in dieser Angelegenheit oft faul... ich habe nur keine Lust meine Fanfiction weiterzuschreiben, dshalb helfe ich hier. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 16:36, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ich habe immer nur Lust zu schreiben wenn ich gerade nich kann/darf... Jetzt ist das Risiko zu hoch, dass mein Vater nach hause kommt und sieht das ich (noch) am PC bin ... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:40, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das ist natürlich nicht so toll, das erklärt mir auch, warum du... sagen wir mal etwas unaktiver bist als Bima und ich. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 16:42, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Wie genau soll man sie umbenennen? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 18:27, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Guck mal in dieser Diskussion unter "HILFE" [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 19:24, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Glatorian Arena Warum hast du denn den Artickel gelösch? Hätte nicht eine NA Box gereicht? Oder muss ich warten bis der Trailer auf deutsch erscheint bevor ich den Artickel mache?--Toby 10:31, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ersteinmal heißt es "Artikel" und nicht "Artickel", zweitens heißt es "Glatorianer" und nicht "Glatorian" und drittens hat der Trailer keinen Namen -- und "Glatorian Arena" ist ein schlechter hierfür. Außerdem habe ich auf der Seite kein Video gesehen (oder liegt das an meinem PC?)[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:05, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ein Video war schon da. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 11:07, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Tahu Was veränderst du an Tahu? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 14:46, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Rechtschrieibung, Grammatik und überflüssige Links. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:55, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) achso ok. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 14:57, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wiki Nui-Fanfiction Hi, Nathanael, könntest du bitte bei der Wiki Nui Fanfiction eine Set Review von Axonn machen?TahuNuva1997 14:35, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja. ich hab keinen Axonn. Und nachrichten an TahuNuva kommen auf seine Diskussion, nicht auf meine. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:03, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ok, dann kopier ich das Ganze mal in seine Diskussion. Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:10, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *grins und freu* [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:10, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke, Ignika Nuva, für das kopieren. Ich habe leider auch keinen Axonn, also wenn irgendein Benutzer von Wiki Nui einen Axonn besitzt, dann bitte davon Set Review machen! **freu**TahuNuva1997 15:44, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Zitat von Toa-Nuva Der Spoiler kann mittlerweile weg, dass du es nicht vergisst. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 16:37, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Achja... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:05, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Frage bezüglich Bildern: @ Nath: Ich besitzte das Buch der Rahi, würden Bilder aus diesem Buch als officiel oder inoficiel gelten? --Jadekaiser 15:36, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) sie würden gelten, da dieses Buch offiziel ist. Ichs auch, man findet davon Bilder im BS01 oder auf Brickshelf. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 15:38, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Supi! Dann habe ich doch noch eine officielle Quelle! ;-) --Jadekaiser 15:43, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sommer 2009 Spoiler Warum darf man eigentlich keine Informationen über Sommer 2009 schreiben?Tahu 17:03, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Weil es manche Leute gibt die noch nichts über die Spoiler wissen wollen da sie sich die Spannung auf die erst im Sommer (auf Deutsch) erscheinende Story bzw. Sets nicht verderben wollen. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] 17:19, 16. Jan. 1009 (UTC) Preissystem Gut, wir bekommen ein neues System wegen den Preisen - aber das gilt nur für das Wiki-Nui, nicht für das Fanfic.! zumindest steht es so dort... Bima ist zwar ein Admin, aber als er das Angebot bekommen hatte, gab es noch keine Preise... und er hat die Wahlen gewonnen (KdM und AdM), da kann man nicht dadrauf gucken *Admin? Kriegt kein Preis!!!* Sondern so ist es: *Wahl gewonnen, Preis!!!* Vielleicht ist das mit den hunderter Artikeln in einem Story-Wiki überflüssig, aber die WNFF Preise sollen auf jeden Fall ins WNFF verschoben werden und bleiben erhalten! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:25, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) und wer hat sich ausgedacht, dass es für den AdM überhaupt Preise gibt? Bima natürlich. Im AdM sollte ein Artikel gekürt werden, kein Benutzer. Die Preise von damals kann er ja gern behalten... sie sind bloß nicht mehr offiziell. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:27, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Offiziell ist in einem Fanfiction Wiki eh nix. Aber wenn der Artikel gekürt wird, muss man auch denken, wen man diesen Artikel zu verdanken hat... nämlich Bima! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:29, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Auch im Fanfiction Wiki gibt es einzuhaltende Regeln. Und beim AdM geht es ganz klar um den Artikel, nicht um den Grund warum er existiert. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:30, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) dann lösch ich die Seite eben, obwohl ich nicht verstehe warum das so schlimm ist. In anderen Wikis verleiht man auch preise, und ich meine damit nicht unbedingt nur die Bionicle-Wikis. Bioniclemaster724 11:32, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gerade wenn es ganz klar um den Artikel geht, muss man auch ganz klar alles an ihm beachten - dazu gehört auch der Ursprung. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:32, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Alles an dem Artikel -- nicht alles um den Artikel herum. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:34, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Man arbeitet am Artikel, nicht um den Artikel herum... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:36, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Na und? Wir sagen mit dem AdM "da ist ein ganz toller Artikel, seht ihn euch an!" und nicht "Da ist ein ganz toller Artikel von dem und dem, der damit besonders geehrt wird." Ende der Diskussion. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:38, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) okay, wenn du meinst - aber ein Schlusswort gibt es auch von mir: Dir wurde dieses Wiki hier überlassen, als der Tech keine Zeit mehr hatte. Seit dem tust du so, als wärst du hier einer, der alles bestimmen darf und die anderen keine Rechte mehr haben. Der einzige, der dir etwas sagen darf ist Toa Nuva, aber wahrscheinlich weil du genau weißt, dass er eigentlich hier der Admin sein müsste, aber aus Zeitgründen (leider) ablehnen musste. Aber gerade ein Leiter eines Wikis muss fair sein; fairness sehe ich bei dir nicht mehr... leider nicht mehr... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:44, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Fairness? Ich bin also unfair, weil ich einem anderen Admin verbiete, sich selbst Preise zu geben? Skorpi, ich versuche das hier so gut zu tun wie ich kann -- und ich will es gut für die Benutzer machen, nicht für die anderen Admins, die ja eher meine "Kollegen" sind. Außerdem habe ich vor Toa-Nuva mehr Respekt als vor euch, weil er älter ist als ihr, weil er bessere Argumente und Gründe hat als ihr und weil er tatsächlich ein Admin sein müsste. Zu deinem Vorwurf, das ich alles bestimmen wollen würde: Was soll ich denn sonst tun? Ein Wiki leitet sich nicht von allein, und ich denke nicht das Bima so ganz allein damit zurecht kommen würde -- genauso wie ich es nicht ohne ihn oder auch dich schaffen würde. PS: Wenn Bima aufhören würde oder so etwas wärst übrigens du mein bester Admin-Kandidat auf der Liste -- mal sehen wie du zurechtkommst. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:52, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das ich der nächste Kandidat wäre hat mir Bima schon gesagt - aber man sollte vielleicht die Sachen länger oder besser... (oder so) abklären. Denn Bima regt sich in letzter Zeit schon etwas auf... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:55, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich werd's versuchen^^. Ach ja, Skorpi, ich denke dass ich dir einen Hauch von Admin schon jetzt und heute gebe -- du wirst ein sogenannter "Rollback", der Artikel auf irgendeine Weise schneller und besser bearbeiten kann. Was es genau ist kannst du selbst rausfinden. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:58, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das werde ich! Danke, vielleicht wird sich die Lage ja wieder beruhigen mit den neuem System! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 12:02, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie fehlt Box Gibt es schon eine Box für nicht kategoresierte Artikel? Ich meine nur so, weilo ja jetzt alle eingeordnet werden müssen. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 12:20, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ich mach mal eine... Sie wird mit einzufügen sein... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:22, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Neues System Hast du schon was gefunden? Bioniclemaster724 12:33, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nicht wirklich. Du? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:33, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich ha nur kurz gesucht und enttäuscht aufgehört XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 12:34, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich auch nicht. (bioniclemaster724) 12:37, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Seht euch auf BS01 oder so um. Da gibts viel. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:40, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) mach ich... ich hatte vorher in den größten Wikis geguckt. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 12:45, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/User:Electric_Turahk Da gibts gute vorlagen. Bioniclemaster724 12:51, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Welche Neuigkeiten meinst du? Bioniclemaster724 15:22, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC)